The House change over
by Dizzy128
Summary: Hermoine is forced to move to the Slytherin house how will she cope? what will she do now?
1. The switching of houses

Hermione woke early she lay awake on her bed before bouncing up and grabbing her stuff from the bottom of her bed she needed to quickly check over her Muggle Studies work and was hoping to go for a shower before breakfast so she hurried down the stairs to the common room pulling out her Muggle Studies paper and looked over it quickly taping it with her wand to get rid of all the ink marks from the parchment and rolled it up and put it in her bag before running down the corridor as she got to the end of one corridor Snape came round it and shouted ''GRANGER DONT RUN IN THE CORRIDORS DETENTION TONIGHT 5PM SHARP NOW GET BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOM'' Hermoine sighed and said ''but Sir i really want to go get a shower before breakfast'' she stared at Snape for a long time and then he just went up to her and said ''Well maybe next time you will learn not to run now back to your common room now or be prepaird to pay the price'' he stood there waiting for Hermoine to move and then she sighed and just kept running in the direction of the showers as she ran she heared snape shout ''20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND BE EXPECTING TO SEE ME LATER GRANGER'' . Hermoine opened the door to the girls shower room it was almost empty apart from Luna as Hermoine entered and closed the door she said ''Hey Luna what brings you up here so early'' Luna was looking out the window and sighed while saying ''i was just about to go in for a shower when i heared Snape shouting'' Hermoine looked at Luna and said ''Yeah he was pretty peeved at me for running here he gave me detention tho he was pretty much more annoyed when i just continued to run here i wish i hadnt done that now i have double potions after break'' Luna giggled and said ''yeah ive been granted a seventh year timetable for the rest of the year i said i didnt want to leave without doing my N.E. but i didnt want to stay on till seventh year and well Dumbledore looked at my O. results and all my test scores and said an exception could be made so i have Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts with you first then i have double potions with you is there any room left at your desk i mean your the only ones i really know'' Hermoine looked up and said ''sure next to Harry but just beware Snape likes to pick on our table'' Luna laughed and said ''iam gonna go for my shower now ill wait for you to finish as well'' Hermoine nodded as they both went into a shower block and got into thier shower Hermoine stayed in there for a long time un aware of the time untill Luna shouted to her ''Hermoine you nearly done breakfast will be out in a minute'' Hermoine quickly rinsed the soap off her hair and quickly got dried and dressed and got out and said ''sorry bout that Luna didnt realise i had been in there so long'' Luna laughed and said ''its ok lets go for breakfast''.

The girls entered the Great Hall and Luna walked Hermoine over to the Gryffindor table were Ron, Harry and Ginny sat and then said to Ron and Harry ''see you in DADA ok'' then she turned to Hermoine ''Here any chance you could help me to catch up with Muggle Studies later'' Hermoine nodded and said ''sure no problem how about at 3pm for an hour tonight you will know if it needs changed just listen in potions'' Luna giggled and ran off to the Ravenclaw table as Harry asked Hermoine ''but how is Luna in our classes she is only a sixth year?'' Hermoine let out a small laugh and said ''oh sorry i just found out today she asked Dumbledore if she could do seventh year work and do her N.E. this year she wanted to leave at the end but had hoped to sit her N.E. before leaving and Dumbledore allowed it'' Harry looked at Hermoine and said ''cool and what did you mean about listening out in potions?'' Hermoine laughed again and told the story of running into snape on the way to the shower room when she finished Ron burst out by shouting ''HE IS A FUCKING GIT'' as he said this Snape came up the table and said ''10 points from Gryffindor and please Weasley stop shouting'' he then turned his eyes on to Hermoine and said ''Miss Granger come see me when lessons start at once and dont be late'' he then headed off to the dungeons as Hermoine sighed and finished off her breakfast before quickly writing a note and ran over to Luna and said ''Hey Luna i dont know if i will be at Muggle Studies today could you hand in my homework and a note to Proffesor MaGonalgal and please try to take notes?'' Luna took her stuff and said ''Sure i want to pass this just as much as you'' Hermoine gave her a quick hug and said ''thanks a lot Luna'' before grabbing her stuff and running to Snape's room as she knocked on the door Snape said ''Enter'' Hermoine went in and stood just in the door-way as Snape turned and said ''ah glad you could follow some of my instructions today Granger take a seat'' Hermoine headed over to the seats and dropped her bag on the floor and waited for Snape to speak he waited a few minutes and said ''i am going to drop your Dentention JUST THIS ONCE instead you will be changing House you will go get your things now and meet me outside the Slytherin Common Room and i will have a new uniform waiting for you'' Hermoine sighed and said ''but sir i was sorted into Gryffindor'' she stared at Snape as he opened the door and said ''i dont care Granger i have spoken to the headmaster and explained my reasons and he seems prefetly ok with it now go hurry'' Hermoine sighed and ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room and quickly said the password crying as the Fat Lady swung open she said ''whats the matter with you girl'' Hermoine looked up and said ''oh nothing just iam getting forced to move into the Slytherin house'' as she ran up the stairs she heared the Fat Lady say ''poor girl wont stand a chance in there'' Hermoine quickly packed her wall stuff and clothes in her trunk and carried it down the stairs and made her way quickly towards the Slytherin common room and sighed she was going to be hated here as she was Muggle Born and worst of all Malfoy could annoy her more often she stopped suddently as she saw Snape at the entrance of the slytherin Common Room and Snape said ''as your new Head of House i do not expect your little friends in here do you understand'' Hermoine sighed and said ''Yes Sir'' Snape looked pleased with himself and said ''right i will take care of this trunk it will be under your new bed in the meantime take off everything to do with Gryffindor and use these instead'' Hermoine sighed as she took off her robes, jumper and tie and put the Slytherin ones on instead and then said ''can i go now please sir?'' Snape turned around and said ''yes and Granger try not to lose us too many points'' he let out a big grin on his face as Hermoine rushed off to Muggle Studies and took a seat next to Luna.

As they walked out of Muggle Studies Luna stared at Hermoine and said ''why on earth are you in a Sltytherin Uniform?'' Hermoine sighed as they walked to DADA and told Luna the story of how Snape forced her to switch houses ''he said that i didnt need to go to dentention anymore but i had to move int o stupid gay Slytherin'' just as she finished saying that Malfoy walked past and sniggered at Hermoine and said ''see you tonight Granger we have something to show you'' Hermoine and Luna continued to walk in the direction of the main courtyard to get Harry and Ron who both had free periods when they met up with them Hermoine told them what happened down in Snape's office and then Ron started to raise his wand and ran in the direction of the dungeons shouting ''THE GIT HE IS HOW DARE HE TAKE MY FRIEND OUT OF GRYFFINDOR AND PUT HER IN WITH THOSE LOSERS''


	2. Potions and the kiss

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE REALLY DELAYED UPDATE LIFE HAS BEEN BUSY WHAT WITH MAY I HAD EXAMS THEN IN JUNE SCHOOL WITH SCOTTISH HIGHERS AND THEN THE GREAT FEELING OF YUCK AND NOW HERE IT IS ENJOY :D**

Hermoine and the others took their seats in DADA just before the class started they had managed to stop Ron but had to drag him to class. The lesson went the same way as it always did as they walked out Hermoine sighed and said ''I hate being a Slytherin and I am so gonna get killed down there''. They continued to walked down to the Transfiguration courtyard to meet Ginny and saw her sitting on a bench not to far from them Ginny got up and ran to them and stopped suddenly when she saw Hermoine and then said

''Hermoine why are you in Slytherin uniform?''

Hermoine ran off to a far away bench as Harry explained what had happened down in Snape's room at that point Ginny ran over to Hermoine and hugged her saying

''you where forced to change houses but why when the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor''

Hermoine started to cry as she shrugged her shoulders and said through the tears

''I don't know''.

Hermoine, Harry, Ron and Luna left Ginny and went to Potions Hermoine refused to step in line with the other Slytherin's instead she stood in the Gryffindor line talking to Harry when Snape came out and said

''get into your own line Granger''

he then watched as Hermoine sulked over to the Slytherin line at this point Ron took out his wand and tried to run at Snape but Harry quickly grabbed the back of his robes and then whispered into his ear

''don't just leave it''.

Hermoine walked in with the rest of the Slytherin's as everyone else followed she took her usual seat at the back of the class and Luna joined her along with both Harry and Ron she felt sad and then said to them

''I think I might leave Hogwarts if its going to be like this from now on I mean stuck with the stupid Slytherin's''

Harry sighed he wished there was something he could do he sighed as Snape came into the room and said

''right class today you will make a potion in your houses so Slytherin's will go here where Draco is'' as he says this he points to the middle right desk where Draco is sitting

''Gryffindor up with Potter and Weasly'' he then points to Harry's table and continues ''Ravenclaw the desk next to them and Hufflepuff can use the desk next to Slytherin now get to your right groups

Snape went round the groups and handed them there instructions and then said ''each potion is different and they all take the same length of time you should finish them and have them in vials around 10 minutes before this lesson ends which will give you all time to write down a few facts about the potion this will be graded as N.E.W.T standard to see where we are all up to''

Snape took his seat behind his desk and started to mark some essay's and then the class quickly got to work. Each table held three or four students each as the split up into who was doing what. Harry stood up to get the ingredients for his group as Draco went for his and while getting the ingredients Draco turned and said to Harry ''here Potter how are you doing without Miss Smarty-pants'' Harry glared at him and simply replied ''shut up Malfoy'' before heading back to his desk with the needed ingredients.

Every group started to mix their potions with a little bit of talking, Harry was stirring his potion 10 times counter-clockwise when he looked up to see Malfoy trying to kiss Hermoine at this point Hermoine punched him in the stomach and stormed out the classroom as Snape stood up to help Malfoy and said ''Potter, Weasly take Malfoy outside for fresh air and then get Granger back'' Harry grunted and said ''why should we he did try to kiss her he got what he deserved'' as Harry said this he lay down the stirrer and said to Dean Thomas ''its been stirred just go on with the next step'' and then walked out of the room behind Hermoine as Ron turned around and punched Malfoy's stomach again and ran after his two best friends

Harry and Ron caught up with Hermoine just before she ran into the Slytherin common room so they quickly entered the courtyard when Hermoine spoke ''I am sorry about that guys I just hate having to be near him he makes me sick he tried to kiss me'' Hermoine said this then broke down into tears as Harry and Ron comforted her and then she said ''we best get back it isn't fair to allow Dean to do the rest of your potion'' Harry and Ron agreed as they headed back to Potions as they Entered the class they looked up to see a very annoyed Snape as they quickly took their places again.

The potions were all finished and vailed when Snape spoke up and said ''right time is up for the potions you may quickly take some notes about the potion and for homework for the next lesson I expect three feet of parchment on the potion you have just created oh and Potter, Weasly and Granger Detention tonight 8pm sharp and also 5 Points from Mr Potter for walking out of class, 10 Points from Mr Weasly for walking out of class and punching a fellow student and finally 10 Points from Miss Granger for hitting a fellow student and for walking out of the class so that is a total of -15 Points from Gryffindor and -10 Points from Slytherin now off you go'' Everyone quickly took notes on their potion and then headed out Luna quickly joined Harry and the others and said ''that was a nasty punch you two gave Malfoy had to go up to the hospital wing as when Ron punched him it caused his nose to burst open'' everyone laughed as they headed to the courtyard to meet Ginny to talk during their break


	3. The Detention

The rest of the day went on as normal, Harry, Ron and Hermoine sat in the library talking quietly about what had happened that day Malfoy had turned up to his class after break it was Charms Harry looked at him and had let out a snigger. Harry looked at the time and then said ''it is coming on six we should go eat before we head to see Snape he looked pretty pissed off when we went back in'' Hermoine sighed and said ''you guys go on ahead I don't feel like eating I think I will stay here and continue with my Charms essay'' Harry nodded as Hermoine continued to write and then followed Ron down to dinner.

It was around ten to eight when Harry and Ron met up with Hermoine again as the headed down to Snape's office. Snape was at the door when they got there and he plainly said ''In and take a seat'' Harry, Hermoine and Ron entered in the room there was three small desks all facing a seprate wall as they took there seats Snape took the seat behind his desk.

Snape sat there as a roll of parchment appeared on each desk then he said ''take out your quills and ink'' as the trio done this he then said ''Miss Granger and Mr Weasly I want you to write 'I must not attack fellow students or walk out of the class' he then said 'Mr Potter I want you to write 'I must not be cheeky to professors or walk out of the class' all three of you will get let out of here in four hours if I feel you haven't done enough in that time this will continue at the same time tomorrow do you understand?'' the trio looked at Snape and said ''Yes Sir'' and got started on there lines.

They were an hour into the detention and was already getting bored they couldn't talk and they had to stare at either there desk with the roll of parchment or a black wall, the room was pretty dark, Harry was getting tired and stopped for a minute before starting again, Ron was getting restless and started to hum a muggle song he had listened to called 'Blood' by My Chemical Romance, Hermoine was sighing every now and then and just getting on with what she needed to do she just wanted to get to bed or write more essays.

Snape looked up at Ron humming and said ''Mr Weasly you shall do this in silence'' Ron sighed and stopped humming the hours went by and the trio grow tired it must have been past midnight by now Harry changed a glance at the clock it was only eleven they had another hour left.

The hour was slow but it finally passed the clock hit midnight and then Snape stood up and said ''stop. Please hand me your parchment Mr Weasly'' Ron looked up as he had rolled his parchment up and handed it to Snape, Snape looked at it and said ''thats ok I do not expect you to do that again do you understand?'' Ron began to shake slighly and said ''Yes Sir'' Snape told Ron to go and wait outside and then said ''Miss Ganger, yours please'' Hermoine handed hers over with a shaky hand as Snape looked at it and said ''satisfactory though I do not expect my house to be losing points or getting detention you may wait outside with Mr Weasly'' Hermoine nodded and went out to stand with Ron, Harry was nervous as Snape asked for his, he handed him it and then said ''it will do for now potter'' he then shouted Ron and Hermoine back in to speak to all three of them.

Ron and Hermoine came back into the room and Snape looked at the three and then said ''I do not expect to have to waste my time with detention with you lot next time anything like that happens again you will be in bigger trouble more so you Miss Granger'' he gave Hermoine a stern look and then said ''am I understood?''. The three looked up and muttered at the same time ''Yes Sir'' Snape looked at them and said ''right off to your common rooms Miss Granger stay to get the password to yours'' Hermoine waved goodbye to Ron and Harry as she turned to Snape

Snape stared at Hermoine and said ''I do not expect to see you in detention again do you understand Miss Granger?'' Hermoine nodded and then Snape said ''the password to the Slytherin common room is Snakes **(A/N: FIRST THING I COULD THINK OF LOL)** Hermoine nodded and then Snape said ''you are to tell no-one this password and you shall head straight there tonight you will sleep in the seventh year dorm with the other girls now please go to your dorm'' Hermoine nodded and headed to the Slytherin common room and said the password ''Snakes'' the door UN-locked itself and opened and she stepped into the Slytherin common room she felt like an outsider and decided to head straight to bed.

**A/N: SORRY ITS SORTA SHORT DIDNT HAVE MUCH TO DO HERE HOPING TO MAKE OTHER CHAPTERS LONGER**


	4. Author's Note Sorry

A/N: I REALLY WANTED TO GET UP A NEW CHAPTER OF THIS BEFORE I WENT A WAY BUT IT LOOKS UNLIKLY AT THE MOMENT AS I AM FOCUSING ON PACKING FOR MY HOLIDAY IF I GET TIME CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP BEFORE I GO BUT BY THE LOOKS OF THINGS IT WILL BE AFTER I GET BACK BEFORE I START UPDATING AGAIN SINCE I GO AWAY EARLY HOURS THIS FRIDAY (UK TIME)

I REALLY HATED HAVING TO POST THIS AUTHORS NOTE HERE BUT I HAD TO.

DIZZY126


	5. The fight in the Common room

It was morning Hermoine had just woken up she looked around hoping yesterday was all a dream and then she released it wasn't she let out a big groan and got changed into her uniform, she hated being in Slytherin but there wasn't much she could do about it. Hermoine headed down stairs to the common room and looked around Draco and Pansy where sitting on the sofa's next to the fire she sighed as that is where she would normally sit with Harry and the Weasley's up in the Gryffindor common room she then took a seat across from them when Draco spoke ''Hey Granger'' she sighed and said ''don't talk to me Malfoy you typical son of a pure blood'' Draco laughed and said in a mocking voice ''oh that hurt'' he then added in an under voice 'not'.

Draco stood up and said ''well I don't know about you girls but I am off for breakfast see you later'' with that Draco walked out of the door and Pansy spoke up ''Hey you filthy mud-blood don't think just cause you are in Slytherin we will take it easy on you'' Hermoine rolled her eyes and said ''please this is the last place I want to be with all you losers'' at this Pansy growled and Hermoine spoke again ''what you can't take being called a loser? Why not cause that's what all you pure-blood muggle born haters are losers'' at this Pansy lashed out at Hermoine she didn't try to raise her wand instead Hermoine and Pansy ended up in a muggle fight.

The fight lasted for ages it wasn't until Snape walked in and shouted ''Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson my office now'' Hermoine and Pansy broke off and stood up and walked heads down to Snape's office Snape quickly followed them and ushered them into the office straight away he told them to stand in front of his desk as he took a seat at his desk he then looked at the two girls who were facing the ground he then spoke up and said ''explain yourself both of you

Hermoine looked at Snape and then stared back at the ground then Pansy jumped in and said ''it was all Hermoine's fault she started it'' Hermoine looked up and said ''WHAT I did not you did you stupid pure blood'' Pansy then jumped back and said ''did not you filthy mud blood'' at this point Snape stood up and said ''both of you be quiet I don't quite care who started it both of you have missed your first two classes'' he took a breath as Hermoine caught up with herself and said ''what no I couldn't have I will have to go to Charms and muggle studies later to get notes and any homework'' Pansy stared at her and said ''oh yes Miss Smarty Pants you just go ahead and do that'' Snape glared at both of them and said ''both of you be quite I will not tolerate behaviour of this kind from any student therefore as punishment for your behaviour you will both face a detention tonight in my office do you both understand?'' Hermoine and Pansy nodded and then Snape said ''also as punishment you will sit down her on Saturday during the first Gryffindor versus Slytherin quidditch match do you both understand'' again they nodded and then Snape said ''now both of you get to class now''

Hermoine hurried off to Transfiguration she was around 15 minutes late and as she entered she quickly took her seat next to Harry as McGonagall spotted her and said ''oh Miss Granger I am glad you could finally join us do you have a note for your lateness?'' she looked at Hermoine as she shook her head and said ''no Professor'' McGonagall looked at her and then said ''10 points from Slytherin for Miss Granger's lateness see me after class Miss Granger'' Hermoine nodded as the lesson continued she didn't pay much attention to it most of it was theory anyway as the bell rang McGonagall dismissed the class Hermoine stayed seated on her seat as McGonagall called her to her desk Hermoine stood at her desk as McGonagall began to speak ''Miss Granger what has gotten into you'' Hermoine stared at the ground while saying ''sorry Professor I was in the Slytherin common room this morning with Pansy and we sort of got into a fight I didn't release we had been fighting for so long that we had missed our first two classes until Professor Snape came and pulled us to his office I now have detention again tonight'' she said this her head still down and then McGonagall said ''well Miss Granger you should head off to your next class'' as she said this she gave Hermoine a note to give to her next teacher, she had care of magical creatures next with Hagrid so she wouldn't need it but still she was handed it.

Hermoine made her way down to Hagrid's hut and passes Hagrid the note as Hagrid said ''it don't matter Hermoine just stop by with Harry and Ron later so we can talk about what's been going on'' she stared at him and then said ''erm I have detention tonight Hagrid so erm can it be tomorrow?'' Hagrid looked at Hermoine shocked and then said ''what bloody hell for Hermoine'' she looked at him when she said in a sigh ''I missed my first two classes fighting with Pansy Parkinson in the common room since she called me a mud blood I did say she was a stupid typical pure blood and then the fight started'' Hagrid rolled his eyes at me and then said ''ok Hermoine come down with the other two tomorrow and try to stay out of fight as for now go join Harry and Ron they will fill you in''

As I got to Harry and Ron I discovered we were drawing the horn of a unicorn I quickly got out my stuff and started to draw it hagris had managed to tie 3 unicorns up to the tree's so the class could gather around them to draw the horns as the lesson finished Hagrid gave us an essay on the horn of a unicorn.

Hermoine headed up for lunch and sat at the Gryffindor table I wasn't going to sit in the only seat that seemed to be left on the Slytherin table as it was beside Pansy as she sat there eating away Snape came up to her and said ''Miss Granger I believe you are sitting at the wrong table'' she then looked up and said ''Yes Professor I am not willing to sit with Pansy you see'' Snape looked up at the Slytherin table and said ''very well you will sit there at Dinner though and I shall see you last period'' she nodded she had Ancient Runes followed by Potions and she groaned she had finished the Essay and questions last night in the library

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I DID TRY TO GET ONE BEFORE I WENT ON HOLIDAY BUT MY MUM WAS NAGGING AT ME TO PACK MY STUFF AND TRY STUFF ON TO SEE IF IT STILL FITTED I DON'T KNOW WHEN MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE UP AS I AM STARTING TO GET WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAVE ALSO BEEN SO TIRED LATELY **

**REVIEWS ALWAYS HELP SO TRY AND R&R**


	6. Moving to the Room of Requirements

Hermoine woke up once again after a long night it was Wednesday already, Hermoine and Pansy got out of detention late last night and both crawled to bed and now they had to wake up, go to breakfast and go to class. Hermoine got dressed and heading down to the common room there was a notice up she looked at it and groaned. The noticed read,

**To all Slytherin's, giving the recent addition to the house of **

**Miss Hermoine Granger and the recent actions of both **

**Miss Hermoine Granger and Miss Pansy Parkinson I have decided **

**that after lessons today there will be a house meeting and get**

**together, EVERYONE must turn up here we will get to know **

**everyone who is in Slytherin, you will be paired for this meeting **

**one boy with one girl please look at the notice below to see**

**who I have paired you with**

**Professor Severus Snape, Slytherin Head of House**

Hermoine looked at the notice below and groaned again and said '' great I was paired with Malfoy could this day get much worse?'', She headed to breakfast and ate it quickly before running off to class she was first in as normal and took her seats after ancient runes had finished she headed off to Muggle Studies as she entered the class she saw they were working on a new project which instructions to do it as I read them over I noticed it ended with an Essay of our findings we were to see what other students thought of Muggle's then write a view from everyone we asked, I quickly got to work with questions to ask, and charts that I could fill in.

Come the end of the lesson she had everything she needed to start her research she had a free period after break so did Harry and Ron as well as Luna she thought she would start by asking them. She headed out to the main court yard when she saw Harry and the others and ran up to them and said ''hey you guys mind helping me out with a muggle studies project I have to see what other students thinks about muggles'' they all nodded and said ''sure'' Harry started by saying ''well not ALL muggles are great I should know I live with muggles even though my mum and dad is a witch and wizard they died in result of Voldermort hunting them down when he was trying to kill me and my aunt and uncle Dursley where my only living relatives so I had to move in with them they were both muggles but knew all about the magical world they kept this from me but I soon found out My uncle and aunt hate anything out of the ordinary that is why they thought locking me up day and night would squeeze the magic out of me but that can't happen I went to a muggle school it was OK I guess when my cousin and his gang wasn't running after me though a wizard in a muggle community has to watch out as I did things and couldn't explain how I did it but Muggles are great if you meet the right one''

Ron went next he said ''my dad is head of muggle artefacts in the ministry I wouldn't know much if it wasn't for him he thinks muggles are fascinating giving by Harry's description of his aunt, uncle and cousin some can be annoying'' the rest of our break and free period went like this and the rest of the day Hermoine had managed to get loads of findings when giving time to do so as she went back to her common room she remembered she had five minutes to get her stuff in her dorm and then seated in the common room next to Malfoy she speeded up and after throwing her bag on her bed headed back downstairs and took her seat next to Malfoy as Snape stood up.

Snape looked at us all and said ''I am glad everyone could make it, now you will talk to the person next to you for 10 minutes then you will all gather your things we are moving to the room of requirements you will stay in these pairs I have made the room to split into 7 different rooms you will sleep with EVERYONE in your year group male and female and while doing this you will be hand-cuffed to your partner by the leg all work will be sent up to you and any professor that is free will watch over you'' as he said this he got a bag of handcuffs out with longish chains on them and cuffed them to our legs Hermoine groaned again as it meant she was stuck with Malfoy until Snape took these things off he sealed it with a touch of his wand Hermoine knew this was powerful magic meaning only his wand could get them off as they all stood up ans Snape flicked his wand this caused all of their things to go into the room of requirements Snape also mentioned if we had to go out of the room for research such as those doing muggle studies there partner had to go with them, the chain was also long enough for one to go to the bathroom and shower without the other being able to see.

As we got into the room of requirements Hermoine noticed it looked exactly like the Slytherin common room they took their seats again as Snape pointed out where everything was and he said ''up the left is the rooms for 1st to 3rd years and also the Male toilets up the right is the rooms for 4th to 6th years and the Female toilets straight ahead at the top is the room for 7th years and also the study room where you will spend your lesson times, here in the centre at the bottom here near your house table will be placed once Dumbledore gets round to it and up at this end is where your common room really starts, food will appear on the table at normal times, no-one outside of Slytherin may enter in here however you may speak to them just outside the door do you all understand?'' Everyone said in unison ''Yes Sir''

Snape looked at us all and then said ''your school bags are attached to your seats in the study room I advise if you have any homework to start on it now if not please go to your rooms as not to get hurt with the House table when it finally comes'' everyone nodded and Hermoine and Malfoy headed to the study room with Pansy and Goyle they found they were pretty near each other in the study though the desks were a small part apart, after finishing off some homework they went to their rooms and groaned it was all two single beds pushed together closely there was a finger sized gap between the two beds and two bedside cabinets between each pair.

**A/N THE CHAPTER AINT GREAT BUT I START COLLEGE ON WEDNESDAY (WOOPIE FOR ME) AND I REALLY WANTED TO GET A CHAPTER UP IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR OTHER CHAPTERS PLEASE SEND THEM IN VIA EITHER REVIEW OR PM PART OF THIS IDEA WAS THANKS TO XXFALLBLOSSOMSXX AS THEY SUGGESTED I MADE THEM TALK TO TRY AND MAKE THEM FRIENDS BUT I NEEDED A FIGHT SCENE TO MAKE IT THE WAY I WANTED**

**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE EVERY NOW AND AGAIN IF NOT I WILL PASS THE STORY ONTO A FRIEND WHO IS A ****VERY**** GOOD WRITER BUT I WILL ONLY PASS THIS ON IF I FEEL I CAN'T COPE WITH MY FANFIC WRITING AND COLLEGE HOPEFULLY I WILL **

**~~DIZZY126~~**


	7. I can't continue Sorry

Readers: i have decided that i can no-longer continue this story reasons being

1. i dont see this going anywhere

2. time is really limited and i wish to focus my time on writing other fanfics

there will be another harry potter fanfic coming after i have got it started (i do have a few ideas and it is just knowing what idea to follow)

for the time being i am giving you all the option to adopt this story

you have until i have posted my new story (which i will tell you about from here) and please only contact me via PM do not send it in via a review.

i will not let just anyone adopt this story so i expect a few plans for the story

~~dizzy126~~


	8. NEXT TO FINAL NOTICE

I HAVE MY NEW IDEA FINALISED SO THIS STORY WILL STAY UP HERE UNTIL I HAVE THE

FIRST CHAPTER WRITTEN AND UP A NAME FOR IT IS STILL UNDECIDED BUT HERE IS THE MAIN IDEA AND THEMES

THEMES: HARRY GETS MENTAL HELP, HARRY ATTENDS A SCHOOL OTHER THAN HOGWARTS AND

FINALLY HARRY GETS SENT TO ASKHABAN (SP - WILL SORT SPELLING WHEN I REALLY WRITE IT)

IT WILL BE BASED AFTER HARRY'S 4TH YEAR (IN MY EYES HIS MOST DEPRESSION YEAR) WHERE HE WILL SPEND 2 YEARS AT A SCHOOL

THAT WILL ALSO HELP HIS ISSUES HE WILL STILL GET TUTORED IN HIS MAGICAL STUDIES BY BOTH REMUS AND SEVERUS AS WELL AS THE OFFERED MUGGLE LESSONS

THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANGE TO ADOPT THIS STORY AS AFTER MY NEW ONE IS UP THIS WILL STAY UP FOR **ONE WEEK **AND THEN I WILL TAKE IT DOWN


End file.
